Meeting the other one
by Shiloh Levi
Summary: Tajay Albatou, daughter of the infamous General finally meets dad, and sparks flare... I changed to my actual pen name for novels, but its the same story I promise XD!
1. It has begun

People were talking, they were talking about 'her'. It was the first day of classes for the new year and although some of the gossip was good, she tuned it out by placing her headphones on her ears and turn up her music. Bell rang and everyone made there way to their first classes. Not surprisingly the teen followed only a few minutes later. Classroom goes quiet as she enters, and a small smile graces the ruby red lips of the silver haired girl as she calmly makes her way to the back of the classroom. sitting down she takes out her books and waits for everyone to get back to the front of the room where some teacher would drone on and on about how this year was important and that no homework will be handed in after the due date, stuff like that. The classroom remains quiet as teal green eyes look up and find herself face to face with a new professor who looked a little miffed. "First day of classes and you are already late miss...Albatou" the irate teacher says between clenched teeth. Teal eyes narrow as the class waits on bated breathe for what they were sure to be a defining moment in the room, no one ever challenged Tajay Albatou and got away with it, not even the teachers.

"I'm sorry I got a little sidetracked with some old friends" Tajay replied with a small smirk and a monotone voice. The teacher merely turned and stormed up to the front of the room. Whispers followed her up to the front many saying that she was lucky, or that someone did something to Tajay over the summer causing her to become so tame and nice. Tajay smirked and then chuckled softly, "The fools they had no idea what she had up her sleeve, no one did'' she thought and began to take notes.

Lunch Period

Teal green eyes gazed out onto the school grounds from Tajay's perch on the school roof. No one dared come up there except for those deemed worthy enough to be her friends. "Taj you are so not going to believe what they are saying" came the voice of a bubbly blue haired girl as she raced onto the roof.

"Oh really Blaze, do enlighten me" came the cold drawling reply.

"You know what there saying about you this time, their saying you've gone soft" Blaze replied and stopped to catch her reaction to the news. What took her by surprise was the smile and laughter that came from the silver haired girl. "Ha ha ha so they think That I've gone soft, well we'll just see about that" Tajay replied and shut her eyes, the flick and click of the lighter in her hand the only indication of the fact that the silver haired girl was deep in thought. After what seemed like a hour teal green eyes opened slowly and a sadistic smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. Getting up she grabbed her book bag and headed down the steps back into the school. Blaze was nervous but she knew better than to try and find out what her best friend had planned. Tajay on the other hand knew exactly what she was going to do.

After School

Tajay raced out to the parking lot followed quickly by her best friend Blaze and Blaze's kid brother Setto. Stopping beside a black mustang convertible Tajay dumped her bag and binders in the back, smiling she turned around and waited as Blaze opened the door to her Camaro which surprising to most was baby blue. "so are we heading to the warehouse or are we heading our separate ways" Blaze asked and waited for Tajay to answer. smiling Tajay looked around a moment and started to play with her lighter again. Just as she was about to speak Tajay's cell phone rang and with a sigh she picked it up. "What, ya sure whatever uh huh, fine" hanging up she re pocketed the phone and smirked. "I'll meet you at the warehouse later, mom wants me home right away for some reason" she said and hopped into the car starting it up her teal eyes rested on her best friend for a moment and with a squeal of tires the black (2005) mustang took off.

Pulling up to the mansion that Tajay called home, she took notice of the fact that there were several men lounging on the front steps, smirking she stepped out of her car and grabbed her bag heading for the house. Reaching the door she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and she turned her teal eyes blazing with undeniable anger, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed and the arms released her as the man stepped back and bowed before her "My forgiveness my lady, I forgot my place" the brown haired man stammered and cringed as if her expected to be slapped or something. A pale silver eyebrow raised and Tajay stood there amidst the snickering of the other men on the lawn. Turning around she entered the house and slipped her sneakers off, racing down the end of the hall way she raced to her bedroom and dumped her pack on the red silk sheets on her bed. Then turning she raced to her closet and took out a pair of low rider tight black jeans and a tight red shirt that only came to her mid stomach, her silver hair fell softly onto her shoulders and she raced out of her room, and down the stairs. "Mom I'm home What ch'ew want" she said as she walked into the kitchen grabbing a piece of fruit and having a seat at the table. "I'm in the back" came the faint reply and Tajay got up and headed out the back door grabbing her other pair of black sneakers. She stopped short when she got out there, because on the lawn were the same group of guys from the front, as well as her mother who was talking to a pale green haired man in a cloak. All turned as the back door slid shut and Tajay's teal green eyes narrowed as she took another bite of the apple.

"Oh good you're here Taj, I was wondering if you had gotten home yet." Amber sighed in relief at the sight of her daughter eyes narrowed suspiciously at everyone.

"What's going on mom?" came the cold drawling reply and everyone except Amber shivered.

"Well I would like you to meet the Dragon slayers and your father." came the meek reply.

Tajay sweat dropped and looked around, the men were all standing straight, and expressionless before her, shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't have a care in the world, Tajay stepped forward and looked around a bit, "So where is the infamous Albatou who has the privilege of being called my father?" she asked and jumped as an equally cold voice sounded from behind her. "Right here little wench" Tajay turned around and came face to face with a mirror image of herself except with blood red eyes. "Eep" she squeaked and backed away, showing real fear for the first time.

"Well we finally meet, A pity it has to be 16 years after the fact" said the red eyed man and Tajay merely shook her head, "Wow a babe" was all she managed to get out before she went into a dead faint falling onto the lawn.

(Chapter 2)

Teal green eyes opened slowly and a small groan escaped her lips. Opening her eyes completely she found herself staring into the garnet eyes of the man she had been startled by. Sitting up Tajay looked around and noticed that they were still on the lawn. "What the fluff" she managed to murmur before she was pulled to her feet by the strong arms of the man above her. She looked at him again and noticed a very familiar smirk on his face, it was one that was identical to hers when she was amused or holding back something sarcastic. "Tajay this is you're father Dilandau Albatou general of Zaibach and leader of the Dragon Slayers." Amber said tensely and waited, for she knew what Tajay was capable of when she got angry, or confused or just plain scared, after all it was exactly the same reaction that Dilandau has when any of those emotions actually show across his face. Tajay stepped back out of his reach and dug into her pocket bringing out her lighter, again she began to play with it while she chewed her bottom lip. Tajay sighed finally and looked up her teal green eyes as hard as Ice, "So what have you been up to all those years that mom was stuck raising me hmm?" she drawled her voice cold and monotone. To top that off she placed the exact same smirk on her face as he had, but was rewarded with a soft chuckle and a eyebrow raised at her question. Tajay repocketed the lighter and crossed her arms over her chest, and in the process revealed the dragon in flames tattoo that encircled her arm.

"Well I have to admit she not short on temper or for that matter anything else, but surely the beauty before me is not the same white haired angel that I have been fighting for all these years." He drawled and Tajay smirked again, this time a glint of mischief could be seen coming from her eyes. "Yes dear she is the same however she has grown and on top of that she has also developed some habits that are anything but angelic." Amber said with a small chuckle as she came up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Tajay couldn't help it she burst out laughing and after some time of trying to compose herself she finally managed it, then she asked the one question that had bothered her for some time. "So are you here to stay or are you merely here as a formality before you go and fight some more stupid wars?" she asked casually and just barely avoided being hit by something, she turned and noticed that it was Dilandau, he had moved quickly but not quick enough to catch her. "Wars are not stupid and yes this is only a visit at the moment, you think because you have never fought in a war that they are a waste of time, which is not true we fight to keep the peace. You would never understand" he said with a voice akin to thunder. Tajay stood up strait her eyes flashing with anger. "You know nothing about me, I've seen what a war can do, I've had my friends and family die, I know more about war then you ever will sir" She snapped out. To an observer the looks on there faces would probably scare you to death because well it took everything the Slayers had to keep from cowering.

Amber steeped up and into the middle, "Enough out of both of you, this is pointless neither of you will win" she snarled and everyone looked in surprise, they hadn't thought her capable of doing that ever. Tajay's phone rang suddenly and without thinking she picked it up. "What, No everything's cool, ya I'm coming soon, WHAT? no I'm on my way, no they will pay, they tried taking out our turf, yes go ahead but don't let it get started without me. yep whatever, Albatou out." she said and hung up, "got to run mom Taylor's cruising the area again probably looking for a place to take ground" Tajay said and ran back into the house. She raced into her room and grabbed her black military boots and her black trench coat. Then she dove under her bed and came up with two 9mm.'s and extra slips, strapping them to the belt she was wearing she turned and moved out of her room while fastening her hair into a braid. Her eyes were cold and she didn't look to happy. Coming out of the house she found everyone on the front lawn, and mom was leaning casually against her car. "Mom I got to go now" she said and Amber gave a swift nod and a quick kiss on the forehead. "Good luck" she whispered and just as Tajay was getting into the car she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist again. "Let go" she hissed and as the arms loosened she turned coming face to face with Dilandau. "Be careful, If you need any help let me know" he said and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. Tajay paused and gave one of her quick genuine smiles before jumping in her mustang peeling out of the drive at top speed and heading towards the warehouse.


	2. Planning, Parents, and FIRE!

The drive to the warehouse was short and after dodging several police cruisers and other service vehicles Tajay moved into the parking lot, Things looked way to quiet to be normal. Sighing the white haired girl moved into the building but stopped suddenly as if sensing something was not right and that she was about to walk into an ambush. She shrunk against the wall and entered the building avoiding as much light as possible, She now knew what was missing, all the vehicles that normally scatter the lot. She saw everyone standing in the middle of the room by her second in command, He was talking quietly while looking around as if waiting for the inevitable to fall on him."Now I would assume you all have a really good reason for standing around in the middle of the room?" Tajay asked as she came out of the shadows. Everyone looked suddenly uncomfortable and with a sigh Kado came forward and looked a the floor."Well the thing is we don't know what to do, um Blaze was taken as trump card, Taylor's has her and we need your guidance, we attack Blaze dies." He stammered and fell back as Tajay advanced her eyes blazing a small snarl to complete it, no one had ever seen her this angry in a long time and they had forgotten how scary she could be.   
Turning around Tajay began to pace her lighter once again in her hands, she was trying to compose her emotions as emotions were a leaders weakness.  
'Taj whatever you do, stay calm that shows you're stronger then anyone would have thought." The words that Taylor had muttered to her not even 5 years ago when she had been his protégé. But now she was her own person not a mindless drone that followed him everywhere. Blaze and Kado had taught her the meaning of being he best on your own and not in a group. She continued to pace and suddenly she smiled and pocketing the lighter she unpocketed the cell phone, she dialed quickly and waited only moments.  
"Mom, is he there? Good may I please speak with him? Fine…. Hey I need your help, tell mom to bring you to the warehouse, no I do not need your weapons I ned your strategy, you fight to protect us, I fight to protect my people and I need to rescue and finish a war here, Hurry up" she said and hung up not waiting for a response form whoever was on the other line, she then made a mad dash for the roof and sat there allowing her tears of fear and frustration to fall, the others stayed downstairs and looked at each other wondering what was really going on.

The building began to shake and the guys immediately drew all there weapons waiting for an attack that never came, instead down the stairs came several males in a uniform and they stood in perfect formation as Amber came down the same steps and into the main room, she held the crew's respect but only because she was willing to help them through anything. She did not say anything as she glanced up the stairs and sighed.  
The tears refused to stop and Tajay knew better then to show this weakness, she didn't even jump when a pair of strong arms took hold of her, instead she merely turned around and buried her head in that persons shoulder until they finally stopped and she stepped back blushing slightly.  
"Thank you" was the only thing she had stated and turned to go back down the stairs to the bottom where everyone would be waiting.  
"Tajay, what's going on?" a soft masculine voice asked and she whirled around and squeaked again, the one she had turned to was none other than Dilandau  
"I'm scared okay, I may lose my best friend and everyone thinks I'm so strong, I can't do it he has to die" She said her anger finally coming back.  
"Okay so what do you plan on doing first?" He asked as they both came down the steps into the main area, Amber only smiled as the pair walked side by side.  
Tajay looked around and glared in response to several rippling shudders and the look of fear that had crossed her peoples face, Now there were two of them and they looked like trouble or so that seemed to be the general consensus amongst the crew.  
"Pay attention old man this may help or it may just well, it may help." She seethed and was met with cold methodical laughter.  
"Old hardly my dear I was your age not 16 years ago, don't try that with me." came the reply so cold it would freeze a man's breath in their bodies.  
With a nod Kado stepped forward and continued to stare at the ground.   
"Yes boss" He asked and cringed as if waiting to be pounced on and beaten.  
"Tell me all that went down before the call was placed" Tajay replied and cracked her knuckles. Almost everyone shivered, the dragon slayers merely shrugged and stayed perfectly straight not daring to move for fear of the wrath the pair could unleash.  
"Well me and Blaze met in the usual spot about an hour ago, we were discussing the plans for the next raid, actually that's not true she was catching me up on the latest school gossip about how people say you've, um gone soft. But that's besides the point, we were walking back to the vehicles when we were jumped form behind, she went down and was gagged and tied before I could even respond, When I did manage to fight back I received several licks and the message that I was supposed to give you." He said and paused taking a step back as the anger was now radiating off the young femme.  
"Taj hun hold you're temper." Amber said and came up placing herself beside her husband.  
Tajay merely nodded and waited for Kado to continue, he gasped and then shook a little as he continued.  
"Taylor said to tell you that no one leaves once there in and if you don't.." he paused a moment but before he could speak,  
"If you don't hand it over and surrender yourself to punishment your friend is toast" Tajay finished for him and sighed slightly. Kado only nodded and took off back into the crowd that had gathered around to witness what there leader would do next.  
Tajay turned and began to pace back and forth once more her mind frantically running over every possible scenario they could use to get Blaze back without anyone dyeing.  
Tajay began to once again play with her lighter and she glanced once or twice over to Amber and Dilandau as if waiting somehow for one of them to speak. Of course both remained silent as she continued to pace and with a growl of frustration Tajay shut her eyes and stopped moving, she had an idea but she was going to run it by him first,  
"General Albatou, are your men any good at sneak attacks by air?" She asked and tunred her eyes now strictly on her male look a like.  
"Ah, but that is our speciality, how soon do you want it?" He replied smiling as he watched her, the only thought that ran through his mind at the time she began to speak was simply.  
'She thinks and acts like I do, I need to be careful or her love of blood will take hold of her.'  
Tajay nodded once and turned to her people.  
"Okay listen up, we will let him take these robots through an aerial attack while we scale every piece of the building we can on all sides, if he has not changed she will be mid floor, bottom level and she will be heavily guarded, we get in, and out and kill any who oppose us, he wants a war and he wants me dead." She said and stopped as a voice form the back piped up.  
"But boss we would rather die then you, your our leader and were ready to take him out ourselves."  
"TAYLOR'S is Mine" She hissed and they gulped.  
"Well what are we all standing around for, get your butt's in gear, Flaming Dragon's Move out!" She ordered and everyone leapt into action, grabbing and restocking weapons and getting into the vehicles. She walked calmly to the door looking back and giving another rare smile to her parents before turning and making her way once again to the vehicle. A flash of fear had momentarily crossed her features and she needed to hide it and quick, weakness was not an option.


	3. Thunder and Blood

**Thunder and Blood:**

A/N: I Do NOT own Escaflowne, This is the only time I am saying it, so don't get any funny idea's about copyright infringement etc. I do however own Tajay and the Mystic Moon crew.

They moved quickly, heading for the home that the Fiore occupied as headquarters. Tajay looked up and around signalling for the others to hide and wait for her signal. She then calmly walked up to the door and knocked. Almost instantly it was opened and she was grabbed, searched and thrown to the floor.

A man no older then twenty-five was standing their smirking, His Blondish-red hair and hard crystal blue eyes were the first thing she noticed, The next thing she noticed was that he had no weapon out.

"Your slipping Terry" she taunted and was hauled upright and frogmarched up to the second floor. No one else had spoken which meant they had been given the order to stay silent.

"Welcome home Tajay" a cool voice echoed and she smiled even wider. There in the center of the room was a man dressed identical to her save for the fact he was wearing brown and had brown hair and hard brown eyes.

"Well you certainly haven't changed much Taylor" she returned as a greeting and stood straight now that the others had backed away. She glanced to his right and saw Blaze, bloodied, bruised and conscious. She shook her head.

"You have me, now let her go" she said calmly and waited for him to obey the order.

"Let her go, hmm I don't think so, She's a nice pet, and besides Her mouth needs to be taught a lesson." he replied and walked over to her pulling out a small dagger. Tajay's eyes widened as she stepped forward, closer to the pair.

With a small shout several people watched her charge him and then the fight was on.

The crew was getting nervous, she still hadn't given the signal and they knew that if she didn't give it soon it would be to late. With that in mind Kado stood up and advanced towards the mansion. His eyes were on the second story window where he could see a guy standing, With agility he climbed up and knocked the guy out, he then looked up and the sight that greeted him wasn't very pretty. Taylor had the upper hand and was currently choking Tajay who looked positively deadly. Without a second thought he moved to Blaze and undid her bonds standing her up and moving her out of the way. He then stuck his hand out the window and gave the signal to attack. Within minutes the place was alive with gang members and because everyone was watching the fight between the leaders they had been caught off guard. Most of Taylor's men were dead, a few had managed to kill some of the Dragon's. It was bloody and no one was expecting the battle between the pair to go on this long.

"Come on pretty, keep trying" Taylor taunted and Tajay stopped smiling as she looked around.

"Really," she asked sweetly and took out a small dagger that had been very carefully concealed. Taylor looked around and suddenly his face became harder. He lunged suddenly and through Tajay towards a window, she managed to hook his leg as he did and away they went. Taylor caught her arms and pinned. His goal was to through her out the window form the second story, sensing this Tajay caught him just as he threw her and they both crashed through the window. She plummeted first but managed to pull away and land on her feet. Taylor on the other hand landed on his knees. With a cry the two combatants stood facing each other. It was in that moment that the ground began to shake and the Floating fortress appeared. Taylor looked up and nearly choked when he saw the giant machines leave the flying thing and land nearby. Tajay took this moment to signal a retreat and the others piled out of the house. Kado still holding Blaze who had fallen unconscious.

"Well I am impressed Tajay, but it won't be enough, I will always be the superior fighter." Taylor said as he looked down at the girl who was standing there watching him. The distant sound of Thunder brought a sadistic smile to her face and the rain began to fall quite suddenly soaking the combatants through.

"Well we will see" was the reply and they charged each other. The look in Tajay's eyes told any outsider what they needed to know, She was in this fight to the death.

Amber landed softly beside her husband and gave a soft smile as Kado laid Blaze beside them. He had both his guns drawn and was waiting to see if anyone else was going to challenge them. Dilandau watched the battle between the pair with a mixture of jealousy, fear and awe. HE was paying particular to the wound on the young woman's arm and noticed the other man pull back slightly and began to circle. From the outside it looked even but with the way the wound was bleeding it wouldn't be for long.

Tajay was panting heavily and she knew it was only a matter of time before the wound would kill her. Try as she might though she needed to win this at all costs.

"What's the matter want a break?" he taunted and she snarled and attacked with new vigour. It almost seemed as though they were dancing. Tajay gave a slight scream of surprise and stepped back from him, it became apparent what had happened when she turned slightly, Lightning flashed and the handle of a dagger could clearly be seen buried in her chest cavity. With a sound of pure rage she ripped the knife from her chest and attacked. Taylor was quick but not quick enough. Tajay plunged the knife into his chest cavity directly over his heart, with a particularly vicious twist she cut out the side of his body. He died shortly after that. All anyone saw was Tajay smile and spit at his corpse.

"It's over, Lets get out of here" she ordered and walked towards her vehicle.

"Where on earth do you think you're going missy?" Amber said as she caught up with her daughter taking a hold of the girl by the uninjured shoulder.

"mom I need to debrief everyone, I'll be home after that" Tajay said her adrenaline still pumping and she made to get into the car. She was however delayed when a pair of arms wrapped around her and she sighed as she relaxed hoping whomever it was would let her go. No such luck was found and Tajay found herself feeling light headed and slowly she collapsed into the person's body unconscious.

Dilandau held his daughter close as she succumbed to her injuries. He knew they were serious and he was worried, he quietly picked her up and turned to take her back to the floating fortress but was greeted by a gun pointed at his head.

"Put her down, she dies here, Fiore honour demands it." the man hissed and Dilandau raised a silver eyebrow and the man fell gargling. A sword was in his back and with a nod the man removed his sword and turned waiting for his boss to give the order.

"Miguel thank you" he said and walked past the young man and to one of the machines the young girl still in his grasp.

Amber turned and looked at the group standing there.

"Come on lets head to my place, form there you will receive your orders. Kado.. Blaze is going on the fortress with my husband and those men. She will be attended to. You are in charge those two will not be coming back for awhile." With that Amber got into the vehicle and drove home as if nothing had happened. She was worried and was thinking hard about what the next thing would be. Right now though the girls needed to heal and that would take time.

Tajay stirred momentarily opening her green eyes and she gave a soft smile

"Thank you dad" she murmured and fell unconscious once more. Her wounds finally getting the best of her.

A/N: I know I had a fight scene in here that sucked, I don't do those well. I have a plan and I did leave it at a cliff hanger, I had to try it at least once. SO until the next update which probably won't be coming for a while school and such. Until then SEE YA!!!


	4. Deadly Wounds

**Chapter 4: Deadly Wounds:**

The ride to the fortress was uneventful and Dilandau had a chance to study his daughter closely. She really was quite beautiful and he noticed the telltale sign of adrenaline running out. He landed and quickly and exited the machine tearing down the walkway and into the infirmary. As soon as she was set down on the bed the medical staff was at work.

" She's lost a lot of blood, she needs a blood transfusion ASAP." one of the medical staff said and gulped as he noticed Dilandau still in the room.

"Dilandau-sama, I'm sorry but you cannot be in here really you can't we need space to work and this young lady will die if you don't leave, the other young lady is in another room she will be okay, please sir." he begged and paled as Dilandau stared him down,

"My daughter is going to live, if you need blood it is mine you shall take." he hissed and turned speaking with someone just outside the door. Turning he shed his jacket leaving the crimson top on and he lay down on the opposite bed and glared at each of them until they put him under the blood began to flow to the young girl almost immediately and they took note of the fact that the wounds stopped bleeding and were healed pretty quickly, Not to say she didn't heal instantly but her wounds seem to close up clotting the blood that had poured out of her chest cavity and arm. The doctor's were amazed and they tried not to look to surprised, they had received a shock and a half when the girl was brought in to the infirmary. Dilandau had snarled when they froze but they had no clue he had a daughter that looked just like him. She had jet black hair when she was born.

Smiling softly the doctor in charge wrote something down and proceeded to look after the next patient on there list, a young blue haired girl who had been beaten pretty bad, he hoped Dilandau had not done this otherwise it could pose a problem.

Meanwhile back at the Ranch. Err I mean Mansion.

Amber was pacing, and pacing and yep you guessed it pacing. The group watched her carefully as she muttered something under her breath. Most days she had nothing to do with Tajay's 'friends' but right now was not a time to not associate with them. She turned and stopped as she sensed rather than heard a young man slip into the room.

"Well" she said and looked over at the young soldier standing tall nervously twitching no reflection of what he was feeling on his face.

"My lady, Both girls are okay, Dilandau-Sama helped in a blood transfusion to Tajay-Sama and they will both make it," he said and turned a slight nod of his head as he exited the room. Amber and the rest of the room gave a sigh of relief,

" well I'm not sure how Taj runs things but go home, rest, heal, go to school, stay out of trouble and report back here when you receive further notice. Kado in my study Now." she ordered and everyone cleared out. She made her way to another room and waited for the young man to take a seat opposite her as she sat down at a large oak desk.

"What happened, better yet what went wrong?" she asked sternly and the young man began his story…

Three hours later they both emerged and she smiled, She understood everything now and he was aware of her past as well, he know understood Tajay's father and Kado shook his head, he needed to speak with him immediately.

The Vione

Dilandau had a headache and he was not in a happy mood, it had been nearly a week and so far Tajay showed no change, her wounds were healing but still she refused to wake. He sighed as a blue haired female dressed in black slipped into the room with a young man that Identified himself as Kado Fa. The pair sat down without the proper respect.

"How is she sir?" the young girl asked tiredly and looked over at the girl. Her onyx eyes were sad and she was almost weary,

"She's well, she's getting better all she needs is to wake up." he said and glared at the pair.

"Sir may I speak with you privately?" the male asked and met his glare fiercely. He was used to it having been with Tajay for years as a friend and now as her boyfriend, few people knew of this and because of that he felt it best to speak with the man who Tajay called her father.

"Hurry up boy I don't have all day" he snarled and watched the young man shift nervously, Dilandau had a huge amount of respect for him, not many could look him straight in the eye.

"Well sir this is something I have to ask man to man, I have been dating your daughter for sometime with Amber's permission but I would like your permission as well to court her." he said and waited praying the man would say yes.

"Court her hmm?" Dilandau said and shook his head a moment leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. He didn't know much about this young man but he trusted Amber's judgement, He was willing to allow it but at the same time he was going to say no, or so he thought anyway.

"Well, my instinct says to tell you forget it, however since my wife has given her blessing I might as well." He concluded and opened his garnet eyes looking at the young man who was suddenly standing completely still, no fidgeting or anything else. Blaze had slipped back into the room and was standing against the wall smiling.

"Thank you sir" a new voice said and Dilandau glanced sharply to his right. Garnet clashed with emerald as the pair looked at each other.

"Your welcome, I should tell your mother your awake" he said and got up leaving the room a small smile on his lips as he shut the door.

"I can't believe he said yes, I thought he was going to harm me or well skin me alive." Kado said and murmured something else as Blaze chuckled under her breath,

"Relax mate, I spoke with one of the soldiers he's all bark and no bite especially when it comes to his daughter." she said and sat down suddenly pale.

It may have been a couple weeks since the initial attack but every so often she got dizzy spells and just kind of stopped moving or anything else.

"Hey I'm glad you asked, now we can really start going out," Tajay said tiredly as she moved to sit up. Kado was at her side and helped her sit while positioning himself nearby. Blaze sat on the end of the bed.

Dilandau opened the door quietly and smiled softly as he saw the group sitting together. He had gone down to the mansion and told Amber the good news, it was at that time that several members of the flaming dragons descended on the house and everyone was transported onto the Vione. Amber moved past him and into the room laughing through her tears.

"Mom, chill will ya, I'm fine, go cry somewhere else." Tajay hissed as she was enveloped in a hug. She was already forming her next move because with Taylor's out of the way she now owned his territory as well as her own.

"Kado inform the others that we move to Belgium Terrace next week, and let Silence know he's in charge of ground troops." She said quietly and Amber looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Mom" she hissed and glared at her.

"Actually you own no territory and your gang is all aboard the Vione, we um are no longer on earth sweetie we now are in Gaia" Amber said and stepped away as the information sifted through Tajay's brain.

"WE'RE WHAT" she hissed and bolted upright, adrenaline pumping through her veins, She barged out of the room and into the hallway, she found the nearest window and looked out nearly choking on her rage as she saw they were indeed no longer on Earth.

She whirled and round nearly screaming her frustration and rushing past the three now cowering people in front of her. Dilandau watched her form the shadows as she went into the main area. He nearly had the same reaction when he found out Amber was gone, only he had been slightly more violent then she had.

Tajay stormed into the main hold and stopped as all her gain stood glaring at the soldiers, some of whom were openly taunting them. A young man with shocking blue eyes and sandy blond hair stood straight up when he caught sight of her gulping when he took notice she looked beyond angry.

"oh ho, pretty boy decides he'd gonna look sharp huh, to bad your boss is half dead, maybe I'll let you spit shine my shoes." one of the soldiers said and hissed in surprise when he was sent flying across the room and red mark upon his face.

"I suggest you get your facts straight and leave my men alone, as for the spit shining I leave that to the dogs, once I'm done with you you may make a nice supper for some pup in a feeding frenzy." Tajay said and turned glaring haughtily at the soldier.

"Why you little wen…" He began and stopped when he got a good look at her, he backed up and began to whimper.

"I have no use for cowards" Dilandau snapped while entering the bay, everyone immediately came to attention and Dilandau moved with ease towards the smouldering tinder that was his daughter. He stopped just out of her reach as Amber came and stood beside him, even now she was recognizable to everyone but the newcomers.

"Now dearest she was handling the situation just fine" Amber said teasingly and both Dilandau and Tajay rolled their eyes in frustration.

"Not now Mother" she hissed and stepped towards the cowering man, taking perverse pleasure in how badly she was scaring him.

It was no secret that she loved being an Albatou and especially when she could scare the living daylights out of people who really know little about her or her friends.


End file.
